Agricultural balers gather, compress, and shape crop material into a bale. Agricultural round balers create round or cylindrical bales. A baler that produces small rectangular bales is often referred to as a square baler. Another type of baler is one that produces large rectangular bales, often referred to as large square baler. Both round bales and square or rectangular bales can be bound with wrap, netting, strapping, wire, or twine. There is a need to accurately determine crop or harvest yield across an entire field in smaller increments than on a per bale basis.